Hikari Chagu
Hikari Chagu is a jonin level shinobi of Kumogakure. He is a part of the famous Chagu clan and it is mentioned that if he were to become a Missing-nin he would be an S-Rank. NOTICE: I AM PROUD TO SAY THAT THIS OC IS ALMOST COMPLETE. I JUST HAVE TO DO HIS TRIVIA, REFERENCE PAGE(if needed), TOOLS, AND WHAT ROLES HE PLAYS IN DIFFERENT ARCS. IF THERE'S SOMETHING YOU WANT TO EDIT PLEASE ASK ME, BECAUSE THERE MAY BE SOMETHING I DON'T WANT YOU TO EDIT. IF ITS A GRAMMER ERROR I WILL BE FINE WITH THAT. THANK YOU FOR READING AND HAVE A NICE DAY. Background Hikari was born in the Hidden Cloud Village on June 16. He had a happy childhood until he was about the age of 4. His parents, Tera Chagu and Hetzu Chagu, were found as traitors for killing another clan member. They were executed soon after. He ended up under the care of his aunt and uncle. One day, the clan had decided to move to another town for unknown reasons. The Raikage agreed, but he declared that they would have to leave a member behind for military potential, preferably a child so he could train them to his liking. They decided on leaving Hikari, much to his aunts dismay. Even though he was left to train with the Raikage, Hikari still lived on his own. Days later, a messenger bird came and delivered a tragic message. It said that on the way to the nearby town, the clan was ambushed and killed. Every single one. The Raikage, Ay, didn't know how to tell Hikari, so he waited until the day he graduated the ninja academy. When Hikari heard the words the Raikage uttered, he didn't know what to do. He then decided to live on, being brighter than ever, because he believed that's what his clan members would want. He was later assigned to a team with Kirito Akuachu as his sensei. Personality Hikari has a very outspoken, confident, fun-loving, and mischievous personality. He most often displays these character traits in public and in battle. He hates when there's nothing to do or he's bored. He's a prankster who loves it when people get angry at his pranks because "They just sound so stupid when they're mad, ya know?!" When he was a genin/chunin his mischievous personality would sometimes be his downfall. For instance, if he tried to pull a prank on a serious enemy, he could get distracted and ambushed. During the time-skip he undergoes a few changes. His mischievous personality doesn't get in his way anymore. He also thinks a bit more. Other than that his personality remains untouched. However, after the events of Croko Cavern, he develops a serious and cold side to him, having a split personality in a way. However, during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, he ironically sticks to his personality of when he was a child. His signature catchphrase is "Wicked!!!" while making the wicked hand symbol. Appearance Hikari has spiked up blue hair that waves to the left. He has steel-gray eyes with an expression on his face that says "I'm having so much fun!" When he was an academy student he sported a white t-shirt with blue shorts. However, when he graduated the academy, he wore a yellow-orange shirt that had a black outline. He started wearing beige shorts. He wears his ninja headband as gloves on both hands, which help console his chakra. During the time-skip he undergoes many changes. For instance, he now wears the traditional Kumogakure jonin outfit. After the events at Croko Cavern, he now carries Darui's sword on his back and wears a dark green cloak, that is made of a fabric that is inescapable once he wraps it around the opponent. He can also explode it at will. However the cloak is extremely hard to replace, so he prefers not to explode it or cut it. He retains the same attire during war. Abilities Hikari is a pretty skilled shinobi, enough so that he can rival Sasuke's Chidori with his Charge Palm. Many people in the Village Hidden in the Clouds refer to him as "The Charge Warrior" and is know throughout the Land Of Lightning. Ninjutsu Hikari is highly skilled in ninjutsu, and able to wield his Kekkei Genkai exceptionally. There are some enemies who have crossed paths with him that fear his Ninjutsu. His most powerful jutsu is Charge Style: Sacrificing Charge Pulse, which will kill the enemy most definitely, but take his life in the process, which is why he never uses it. Taijutsu While not as skilled in Taijutsu, he does know how to do hand to hand combat well enough to hold his ground against the Raikage. He sometimes uses his Taijutsu to phase the enemy so he can deal a devastating blow with his Ninjutsu. Bukijutsu After the events at Croko Cavern Hikari weilds Darui's sword. His talents with the sword is acknowledged by Cee and the Raikage. He some times mixes his chakra in the sword to use Charge Style: Lightning Sword Transfer which lets him swing lightning at the opponent if he swings his sword. Speed Hikari is also known for how fast he can go, known as the second fastest in the Hidden Cloud, right under the Raikage. Kekkei Genkai Hikari has a special Kekkai Genkai that is only in his clan. It is called "Charge Style." It is derived from Lightning Release, basically making it an advanced form of the release. Hikari is known as "The Charge Warrior" due to his proficiency with his clans Kekkei Genkai. However, the Charge Release does have its limitations. The jutsu it uses takes up a lot of chakra, sometimes all of it without a break. Status Part I Chunin Exams Arc Hikari is first seen when he accidently stumbles into the room Rock Lee and Sasuke are fighting in. He stands back, watching the fight progress. He soon is found by his sensei, Kirito, and returns to the group. He is later seen with his team in the written exams. This is where his powers are first displayed. He uses Charge Style: Miniature Running Tiger, and he drops his paper. He acts like he lost it and looks around for it, while the animal he made goes and brings his paper to Sukimi, who writes the answers on his paper. After that, Hikari and his team encounter Team Asuma in the Forest Of Death. Hikari cuts a wire which almost caught Shikamaru in a net. However, Choji uses Human Boulder to get rid of the net. Disappointed, Hikari charges at them, in which Maruno has to hold him back. Sukimi notifies Hikari that they have the same scroll, in which Hikari says he still wants to kick their butts. However, Shikamaru and the other two fled during the commotion, making Hikari even angrier. He is seen at the preliminaries afterwards, hoping to face Shikamaru. More to come soon. Part II After Part 1 is complete. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT